Skyrim's Finest
by bakaprincess85
Summary: I'm not really a Gray-Mane, you know. I'm just adopted. And this is my way of becoming an independent young woman that can take care of herself.
1. Introduction & Rules

**Introduction & Rules**

I actually got this idea from reading a blog Living in Oblivion about a Nord called Nondrick who was an NPC. It got me interested in trying this out for myself. So, I created a Nord called Sottilde Gray-Mane and made up a history for her.

She is a sixteen year old Nord, still too immature to settle down and marry someone, but brimming with a wish to adventure. I'm using a mod which makes me able to skip the introduction (you get a quest to investigate Helgen and start the main quest then) and decide where I want to start my life. I decided on Breezehome as my starting point.

I've also set myself some rules I want to stick to.

**RULES:**

First, like Nondrick, I won't run anywhere, but walk (unless I'm running away from something).

I must eat at least twice a day and rest at night (unless it isn't possible if I'm somewhere in the dungeons in the middle of an adventure with adrenaline rushing through Sottilde's veins).

I won't wear armour found on dead bodies - I was taught smithing by Eorlund Gray-Mane and I am able to craft my own armour and weapons.

I won't use magic spells, instead I will use potions - I was taught Alchemy by Arcadia and am able to brew my own potions

Well, here's to hoping you'll enjoy this blog!


	2. Beginning of the Story

**4E201 - 16th of Last Seed, Morndas**

My name is Sottilde Gray-Mane and I am sixteen years old. I'm actually not a real Gray-Mane, seeing as I was adopted when I was but a baby. Both my parents passed away a few months after I was born and I was lucky enough that Eorlund and Fralia Gray-Mane decided to keep me as their own. I have three siblings that are older than me by at least ten years. Their names are Thorald, Avulstein and Olfina.

As I sit here in Breezehome, the house my parents left me, and look at the few coins jingling in my purse, know I have to make something out of myself. I cannot always depend on the Gray-Manes to take care of me. I mean, I am sixteen, and you could already consider me to be an adult. I had to earn money for myself someday, so why not start now?

Today is actually my sixteenth birthday and the day that I decided to go out and see the rest of the world. Actually, just the rest of Skyrim. I'm not really sure how that will work out for me, but where there's a will there has to be a way somehow.

First though, I pick up the iron mace and sword that I made for myself back when Eorlund taught me how how to use a forge. I also pick up my hunting bow and my iron arrows. I check to see if my Dibella amulet is still around my neck. It is the only heirloom I have left from my mother and father, apart from Breezehome.

As I opened the doors to the town, I was blinded by the sun a bit and then I headed outside Whiterun. The farms around the town are always in need of someone to help them out and you get paid for it as well. The Pelagia farm was my first destination in my goal to earn some money to buy some leather to make some armour for myself before I set out.

I will always be grateful to Eorlund for teaching me how to smith. It's another way of earning myself enough money to be able to live independently. The only thing that I needed to do is mine some ore and smelt it into ingots, then either buy some leather from Adrienne or go and hunt down wild animals and take their hides to make some weapons and then sell them to Adrienne. I decided on earning enough money to buy some leather.

There's also wood chopping if I really want to train my upper muscles. So, you see - there's no shortage of jobs I am able to find that pay money. I should be able to craft myself some armour in no time.

After picking potatoes and cabbage and selling them to Severio Pelagia, I made my way back to Whiterun and started shopping wood. I sold what I chopped to Hulda and was able to buy some leather and leather strips from Adrienne and crafted myself some leather armour. The armour offered me some protection from whatever decided to attack me on my way to Riverwood, a neighbouring village, that I decided to visit.

It was evening by the time I got everything ready to start my new adventure, so I ate a piece of bread and an apple and went to sleep.


	3. The Secret of Bleak Falls Barrow

**4E201 - 17th of Last Seed - Tirdas**

I woke up at six in the morning and started my way to Riverwood.

And as luck would have it, halfway to Riverwood I was attacked by a wolf. I was scared stiff at first, but then the beast lunged at me and I just started slashing at it with my iron sword and a few seconds later it was laying dead on the ground. When I finally willed my fingers to stop shaking, I stripped it of its hide and took a few of its organs - I knew that our resident Alchemist would be able to tell me what the ingredients were good for. She was a good sort like this and I actually liked Alchemy a lot. I've gotten into the habit of picking up flowers and catching butterflies to learn their usefulness in Alchemy. The thought of learning how to brew a potion that would help heal me always made me smile. And once I learned how to brew that, Arcadia taught me how to brew others.

Brewing and selling potions is also a very lucrative business if I ever decided to actually settle down. But at the moment I'm feeling very adventurous and have no plans on settling down yet.

It took me about three hours to walk to Riverwood, and I was pretty hungry by the time I reached the bridge.

I had forgotten to eat breakfast in my excitement of seeing my friends again. I ate some bread and cheese I put in my pockets before I left the house and crossed the bridge.

Stump saw me first and greeted me happily. I smiled at him and petted him before walking into the Riverwood Trader to say hello to my friend Camilla Valerius. Her brother Lucan is the owner of the shop.

When I walked in Camilla and Lucan were arguing about something. As it turned out, Lucan's golden claw was stolen and the robber took it to the Bleak Falls Barrow. I hated the place. It was rumoured to be full of draugr (some sort of undead beings). But this was also my first adventure and my friends needed my help, so I volunteered. Camilla escorted me to the bridge and we said our goodbyes. I really hoped I would see her again.

As I trudged up the path another wolf attacked me and this time I only flinched once as I killed it. I guess I was getting used to this.

Soon after that it started snowing. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath and tried to catch snowflakes with my tongue. And yes, I haven't grown out of this yet. I love snow!

I could also see a building in the distance and it made me worried.

I also realized how stupid I was to forget to make myself a shield as well when bandits attacked me as soon as I got into their view. One of the bandits had a hide shield and I decided to take it with me for now. I would make my own when I returned to Whiterun.

I also found out that the bandits killed some cute snow buntings as I went to check the top of the tower. How cruel were they? Suddenly I felt glad that I killed them. After looting the chest on the top of the tower I made my way to Bleak Falls Barrow. I was a lot more cautious this time because I didn't want to be caught unawares by bandits again.

And I was right to be cautious. There were bandits there too!

As I finally opened the doors to the Bleak Falls Temple, I was blind for a few seconds until my eyes got used to the dark. If every temple or dungeon I visited in the future was so dark, I'd better start bringing torches or lanterns with me, I decided.

Yeah. I really needed a torch or something. I couldn't see anything!

After I stumbled on vines at least ten times, I finally saw light up ahead. There was also a bandit standing in the middle of the room. I waited to see what he would do and was shocked to see him shot down by arrows as he pulled a lever. What was that all about?

It turned out to be a puzzle. I didn't dare touch the lever until I was sure I understood what was going on. Looking around the room I was in, I noticed three stones that after further inspection I was able to turn around. There were three motifs on them: a snake, a raven and a dolphin. Upon further observation of the room, I noticed that there were three stone tablets with the same symbols on them. If I thought about it logically, I would guess that the tablets showed me a pattern. I decided to replicate the pattern with the turning stones.

After taking a deep breath and preparing myself to run as fast as I could if I got the pattern wrong, I pulled the lever…

… and the doors opened.

I was lucky that the dead bandit had a torch in his hand, otherwise I would probably continue to stumble around in the dark.

After I killed some skeevers and continued on my way through the corridor, I heard someone yell out for help. I quickened my step and found that someone was caught in a spider's web with a huge spider jumping down from the ceiling just as I ran forward to let him out.

It was a freaking huge spider! I HATE SPIDERS!

After I finally defeated it, I could feel something change in me. (LEVEL UP! Increased HEALTH! Perk spent towards Light Armor).

I quickly went to cut the man in the spider web down, only to realize that I just set the robber of Lucan's golden claw free, and by Ysmir was he quick. I couldn't run that fast! I lagged behind him quiet a bit and then just as he reached a wide room, he was cut down by draugr right in front of my eyes. And then the three draugr turned their attention to me.

After I managed to kill them all, I went through the robber's pockets to find the golden claw and his journal. It turned out that the golden claw was some kind of a key. My adventure senses tingled. Should I return to Lucan with his claw or continue the adventure.

I have to tell you the truth, journal, the adventure won.

That excitement died down soon after I was attacked by three draugr and a restless draugr. For Talos's sake, why do restless draugr have magic?

The three draugr almost finished me off, but I managed to block enough of their attacks to kill them eventually.

I groaned as I saw what awaited me next. Really? Did it have to be swinging blades? Well, here goes nothing, I thought to myself as I ran as fast as I could the moment I saw an opening.

You won't believe the relief I felt when I managed to run through the obstacle without a scratch. And there were even more draugr to fight when I walked on. Was I ever going to come out of this dungeon alive? I really hoped I would.

I got another feeling as I killed the last draugr in the room. I was actually getting used to these feelings of mine. (LEVEL UP! Increased HEALTH! Perk spent towards Light Armor)

After killing one more draugr I came to the end the dungeon. I was lost for a few moments until I saw a chain next to bars that barred the way to a cave of some sort. After pulling the chain, the bars lifted and I was granted passage onward.

I found a skeleton of a dead person with two pickaxes lying next to him. I took one. I'm sure it won't be missed. There was also an iron ore vein next to it and I mined some ore. You never know when it will come in handy.

I went on and on and finally reached the doors to the inner sanctum. Of course, I had to fight a restless draugr before I was allowed to move on and I really did almost die then and there, but another feeling went through me and I felt my energy replenish itself. One last swing and the draugr went down. Only one door stood between me and progress now.

And of course, there had to be swinging blades again. What did I do to deserve this? I managed to run through them with one scratch. Lucky me. I could have been quartered. I was, of course, immediately attacked by three more draugr. Will it ever end? I was exhausted and I promised myself that if I ever came out of here alive I would go and sleep like the dead at the Sleeping Giant's Inn before going home for a well-deserved vacation.


	4. The Riverwood Love Triangle

**4E201 - 18th of Last Seed - Middas**

Before continuing on I set on a nearby stone bench and ate some bread and cheese, gulping them down with some Alto wine I had with me for just such an occasion. A few minutes later, I was ready to continue.

Another door lay ahead me and this time I really had the feeling that it was almost over. As I opened it, a long corridor lay ahead of me. There were pictures on the walls, but I ignored them in my haste to reach the door on the other side.

And as I stood there pondering how to open it, I remembered a passage from the dead robber's journal. "When you have the golden claw, the solution is in the palm of your hands." Now, I have to admit I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed, but even I got the clue. I took the golden claw out of my pocket and looked it over. On its palm there was a combination of three animals, same as on the door. I decided to try the pattern on the claw, but was ready to run away just in case I was wrong.

I wasn't. I breathlessly watched as the doors to the inner sanctum opened and I walked in. This was the last chamber before this adventure was over. All I could feel at that moment was overwhelming relief and exhaustion. I promised myself that after I returned to Riverwood, I would go to the inn and sleep like the dead. I don't know how much time passed since I went inside the Bleak Falls Barrow, but I was sure that it was already the next day.

A quiet whisper in my head made me stop as I walked across the bridge. I looked around myself to see if there was anyone in the room. Not seeing anyone, I continued my trek up the stairs, the whispering growing louder and louder until I finally saw a stone wall with weird writing on it. It seemed to glow and beckon me to approach it. So I did. And then something went through me. I felt a new power grow inside me though I had no idea what it was.

And then, of course, there had to be another draugr to fight.

The draugr had a weird stone tablet on him and I decided to keep it. You never know, perhaps I'll need it one day. I also picked up his magical sword and a few trinkets from the chest nearby. I might get to disenchant the magical sword and sell some of the jewellery I picked up on my way through the barrow.

It was raining when I finally got out of the caverns. I could hear the thunder in the distance and every now and then a lightning bolt illuminated the night. I felt my legs tremble with exhaustion, but I wasn't in Riverwood yet so I couldn't sleep until I got there.

The rest of the journey was spent without too much excitement. When I finally arrived to Riverwood, I was dead on my feet. I felt like I could sleep for a week straight. But I had to bring the claw to Lucan first.

After Camilla got done hugging me from the happiness of seeing me still alive and Lucan thanking me over and over again, I finally managed to drag myself to the Sleeping Giant Inn and rented myself a room for the night.

I slept until three in the afternoon.

I awoke hungry and thirsty, so I drank some wine and bread and cheese that I brought with me. And then I was ready to start a new day. When I exited my room, Sven was there.

I almost turned around and went back in. I really didn't like Sven. He kept trying to woo Camilla, knowing that Faendal liked her as well. And then he dared ask me to give a letter to Camilla pretending that it was from Faendal. Like hell would I do that. I went straight to Camilla and told her the truth. Was I ever happy that she said she didn't want anything to do with Sven anymore. I went and told Faendal about it and he was very happy with me. Of course he would be, he was head over heels with Camilla and was also bothered by Sven.

I spent a few more hours in the village just catching up with Camilla and Faendal. Lucan bought the jewellery I found in Bleak Falls Barrow and I bought a lantern from him. All I had to do now was catch a torchbug at night and I would have myself something that won't die on me like the torch I found on the bandit did.

Then I returned to the inn, ate some dinner and went to sleep. It would be another early morning for me tomorrow.


	5. Return to Whiterun

**4E201 - 19th of Last Seed - Turdas**

In the morning, after eating my breakfast, when I opened the doors of the Sleeping Giant Inn, I was greeted by more rain. I considered going back inside the inn to wait the rain out, but as it was raining yesterday all day as well, I didn't want to waste anymore time by going back home. I missed my bed. I also needed to craft me some more armour if I wanted to stay alive on my adventures.

And so, I made my way back to Whiterun. Through the rain.

I just hoped I didn't catch a cold.

Just as I crossed the bridge, I saw an elk just standing in the middle of the road. I quickly hid behind a big tree stump and pulled out my bow. What better way to learn how to shoot with it than practice, right? I crouched and aimed the arrow at the elk. I couldn't draw the bow's string far enough unfortunately. So, I only drew it back halfway and let the arrow fly. It hit its target, but to my everlasting frustration it didn't actually kill the elk and the elk went running away. That was a waste of an arrow right there.

I decided to train my archery skills a bit later when I was back home and had some more muscles in my hands. I mean, I wasn't that bad of a sword-fighter or I would have died in the Black Falls Barrow, and I could wield a shield, but I wasn't that good at it yet. Part of my decision to go on an adventure was to train my skills and become a better fighter.

And lo and behold, just as I reach the last turn before the Honningbrew Meadery, a thief decides to rob me. A thief? Rob me? HA! I eat thieves like him for breakfast.

Okay, I don't really, but a thief? Really?

And he didn't even have anything valuable on him, I sighed to myself after I finished with him.

As I walk forward a few steps, I see a beautiful view in front of me. Okay, it wasn't really that beautiful with all that rain and thunder around me, but it was the view of home, sweet home. I already felt happy just seeing the town. I really missed it, even though it was only a few days ago that I left it.

Finally. After six hours of walking straight without pausing, I was home. I greeted Adrienne with a happy smile on my face as I opened the doors to my home, Breezehome. I sat down at the table and was finally able to eat a hearty meal. I would have changed first, but I was so hungry that I could eat a mammoth.

After lunch I changed back into my everyday clothes and just slept the day away.


	6. Another Day in Whiterun

**4E201 - 20th of Last Seed - Fredas**

After breakfast I relaxed for a while reading a book called _Nords of Skyrim_. After that, I went to make a few potions with the ingredients I collected on the way to and from Riverwood. I was able to make quite a few potions. Though, unfortunately only one of them was a health potion.

Arcadia bought the potions I sold her and I bought a few more ingredients to make health potions with the money I made.

I also went to Belethor's store to sell some trinkets and buy some food and a potion to cure disease. You wouldn't believe how many times I saw travellers come to Whiterun to pray to the Talos shrine because they caught a disease from whatever animal attacked them on the way. I'd rather not feel sick at all, or at least drink the cure immediately.

After smelting the ore I mined from the Bleak Falls Barrow, I sold the hide shield I found to Adrienne and crafted myself a new one. I also tempered with it until it became a fine hide shield. I already tempered my armour, but I tempered my iron sword as well.

I also crafted some iron dagger and sold them to Adrienne, then bought some more iron ingots and leather strips to make some more. It was a great way to practice my smithing skill and get some more money flowing into my pockets.

After crafting at least ten daggers, I felt the feeling go through me again. (LEVEL UP! Increased HEALTH! Perk spent towards Smithing)

It was already six in the afternoon when I finally decided to take a break for the day and headed towards the Bannered Mare to talk to Hulda a bit and perhaps find out if there was any work to be done around Whiterun. I knew that the Jarl's men often brought her letters with a bounty. And even though I was home for a mere day, I was already itching for another adventure.

As a matter of fact, Hulda did have a bounty letter on her, so she gave it to me. I was to head to the Halted Stream Camp and kill the bandit leader. So, in the early morning I will go and head towards the camp and off on another adventure. I also bought a lot of food from Hulda so that I won't go hungry anytime soon.

My next stop was Farengar, the court wizard. I had some stuff that needed disenchanting and I wanted to see him. Yeah, you read right my dear journal. Me and Farengar were in a relationship. All right, so it was a secret relationship but a relationship nonetheless. I didn't love him and he didn't love me, we were just... friends with benefits. And I missed him when I was off to Riverwood.

I might feel too young to get married and have children, but I wasn't too young to have sex, and Farengar helped me keep my hormones at bay. I didn't care if he was older than me, I actually liked it. He was more experienced than I was and knew just how to make me feel good during our times together.

I left his bed at about one o'clock in the morning and headed back to my home to catch at least a few more hours of sleep before I went to the Halted Stream Camp later in the day.


	7. Halted Stream Camp

**4E201 - 21st of Last Seed - Loredas**

It was 8:30am when I finally set out. I overslept a bit, but after the night I had... well, it was kind of expected.

And another good news! It wasn't raining any more.

So, with a jump in my step, I made my way towards Halted Stream Camp.

On my way there, I saw a mama horse with her baby horse, just grazing calmly. That made me think of buying myself a horse. I mean, if I'm to adventure all over Skyrim then I had to have a transportation method other than just walking. If I walked all the time, I would get nowhere. It would probably take me at least a week to get to Solitude or even more to get to Markarth. So, the next time I'm going to walk by the Whiterun stables, I'm going to buy myself a horse.

As I finally saw the infamous Halted Stream Camp, I saw a few men shooting arrows at the bandits. I wondered if I should run and help them fight the bandits, but I decided to let them at it. The less bandits I had to kill, the better.

It turned out that the men that killed the bandits were Stormcloak soldiers. I congratulated them with a smile and made my way into the camp ignoring their questioning looks. I mean, they were probably confused as to why a girl like me would walk into a camp full of dead bandits. Well, that was none of their business and they walked away leaving me alone to deal with the rest of the bandits that were hiding in the cavern.

But before I made my way into the cave, I took a small break and ate my lunch in front of the fireplace.

And by Ysmir was I ever so glad that I bought an additional lantern. This lantern used oil instead of torch-bugs but since I haven't been able to catch a torchbug yet, the lantern I bought from Lucan was useless. As I turned the lantern on and roped it around my belt, I took a better look at my surroundings.

Halted Stream Camp looked like an abandoned mineshaft. That was good, because I really wanted to mine some more ore to practice my smithing skills with.

I could hear someone mining in the distance and that made me weary. Drawing my sword and shield out, I made my way down the cave with caution.

The stupid bandit didn't even see me coming, so engrossed was he in singing a stupid song to himself. Okay, the song in itself wasn't stupid, it was the bandit singing it.

As I unlocked the doors to the lower part of the cave, I saw the bandit leader in the distance. Again, I drew my bow out. Again, what better way to train my archery than shoot at the guy?

I also found out that I really need to train more in archery if I ever wanted to hit something. The arrow barely even grazed him and that alerted every other bandit to my presence. Sword and shield at the ready, I put myself into defensive mode.

When I was in the middle of killing the bandit leader another feeling ran through me (LEVEL UP! Increased HEALTH! Perk spent towards One-Handed Weapons) and I finished the other two bandits with relative ease.

Oh, did I mention how much I hate magic?

I went through the big room trying to avoid looking at the dead mammoth in the middle of it. I never liked mammoths, true, but I didn't want to see them dead either. They were majestic animals and I respected their strength and stayed as far away from them as I could. Mainly because their guardians were giants and they were strong. Very strong. Perhaps even strong enough to take on a dragon if dragons were still alive.

When I made my way back outside, my bag bursting to the seams with iron ore, mammoth tusks and meat, it was already early afternoon and if I didn't want to walk in the dark, I had to go home now. I took another apple out of my pocket and ate it on the way.

However, I didn't make it in time and it was pitch dark when I arrived at my house.

After leaving a few things in my house, I made my way up to Dragonsreach to report to the Jarl's steward... and perhaps meet with Farengar again. I did have a few things that needed disenchanting of course.

It was past 3am when I finally returned home. Tomorrow, I'll see about buying myself a horse and practising smithing and alchemy some more. Tomorrow, I'll check with Hulda if there's any new jobs I could do around Whiterun.


	8. Redoran's Retreat

**4E201 22nd of Last Seed – Sundas**

I woke up at 9:30am and after stretching, made my way downstairs to eat some breakfast. It was another beautiful day and I hoped that the weather lasted for a while. I had quite enough of the dreary rain. I went straight to Adrienne's forge to smelt the ore I mined yesterday. Then I chopped some wood for Hulda and asked her for a job. And indeed, there was a job!

I was supposed to take care of the bandits at Redoran's Retreat and by selling the wood to Hulda, I had enough septims to buy myself a horse. So, straight to the Whiterun Stables it was.

For Talos' sake, I think I jinxed the weather by hoping that the beautiful sunlight lasted for a while because as soon as I stepped foot outside Whiterun it started to rain and thunder.

As I promised myself, as soon as I came upon the Whiterun stables, I bought myself a horse. It was a beautiful dark brown mare that I fell in love with at the first sight. I promptly named her Leandra.

And off we were towards another adventure.

I couldn't believe my eyes when we arrived at Redoran's Retreat. The time spent getting there was so quick! All those septims I invested into Leandra were well spent! I petted her nose after tying her up near the entrance and then I went in.

As soon as I stepped into the cavern, I was attacked by a dog. Why did it have to be a dog? I loved dogs! A bandit attacked me and I took care of him. After looking around the first cavern for a bit, I saw lanterns stringed on the ceiling. I really liked the effect. I wondered if I could string a few of them on my own ceiling at home. It was so pretty.

There were two bandits in the last cavern. One of them was a woman and the other was the bandit leader. My left arm hurt from blocking their swings so much, but I managed to kill them both without being slashed into pieces. Also, I got that weird feeling again. (LEVEL UP! Increased HEALTH! Perk spent towards BLOCK)

As I took a look around the cavern, I had to snort to myself. Who put a bear trap in front of a chest? What if the bandits forgot it was there and sprang it upon themselves? Would it be better to just lock the chest?

Oh, wait… they did.

After I made sure there was nothing more in the caverns (read: after I raided the caverns of everything they could offer me) I went back outside and Leandra and I made our way back to Whiterun.

On the way there I was attacked by a high elf. I have no idea why he attacked me, but Leandra and I managed to kill him. Leandra almost big his arm off! Go Leandra!

After arriving back at Whiterun it started to rain again. But I ignored the rain for now as I made my way to the forge again. I managed to snag some steel and orcish weapons at Redoran's Retreat and I wanted to smelt them down to ingots before I made my way to Proventus Avenicci for the reward and to bring him Adrienne's sword.

After talking to Proventus Avenicci for a bit, I made my way to Farengar's room. I found a weapon that needed disenchanting and _I_ needed my daily fix of Farengar. I'm sure I'm wearing him out with all the nights I spend in his bed, but he doesn't mind.

After getting home at about midnight, I ate a quick dinner and fell asleep.


	9. Silent Moons Camp

**4E201 - 23rd of Last Seed - Morndas**

I woke up early in the morning, at around 6:30am and ate a healthy breakfast of an apple and a honey nut treat. Though, as soon as I went downstairs, I was accosted by an argonian woman called Wujeeta. She was addicted to Skooma and was afraid she was going to loose her job at the Riften Fishery. I have no idea why she came to me and how she managed to get into my house, but I gave her the healing potion she requested, if only to get her out of my house quicker. That's not to say I would have given her the potion otherwise! I'm a good person (at least I like to think I am) and I like to help people - but she caught me unprepared and I was still groggy from waking up so early.

I have to make sure to visit her once I get to Riften (if and when I get to Riften) to see how she's doing.

It was another beautiful morning in Whiterun as I made my way to Hulda. She'd gotten another bounty letter - this time for the bandits at Silent Moons Camp.

On the way there I killed a few mudcraps and picked up that weird plant called Nirnroot. But when we arrived at the Camp, the fight that ensued was brutal. I knew I should have walked here - my horse was almost killed (okay, it was, but the author of this blog decided to resurrect it) and there were at least five bandits attacking me. Somehow, I managed to kill them all and made my way up to the keep.

In the forge, I found weapons with strange enchantment on them. I decided to take one with me to disenchant and learn what the enchantment was.

After I came out of the keep (the weather was still abysmal) I found some doors that led deeper in to the keep. I opened them, only to find myself in darkness again. My faithful lantern came to the rescue as I went through the rooms and killed the random skeever and the bandits.

On my way back to Whiterun, I came upon a strange scene. There was a skeleton arm in the water holding a sword. And a Nirnroot was sitting on the edge. I took the Nirnroot, but left the sword where it was. I had no need of it anyway.

When I arrived at Whiterun, I noticed something different about it from before. It was still daytime for one! After buying myself a horse I have never gotten back so late that it was already night! And I wasn't as exhausted as before either! Buying myself a horse was definitively a good idea.

I made my way straight to Avenicci and got my reward. After that I went and disenchanted the Lunar weapon I got at the Silent Moons Camp.

After that I was free for the day, so I went and walked around town for a while.

And there was Carlotta and Mikael. Carlotta has been my best friend ever since I was a little girl and I knew just how annoying she found the men of Whiterun. So I decided to help her by talking to Mikael.

After entering the Bannered Mare I made my way straight to Mikael. He was a tough nut to break, but I managed it. I couldn't persuade him to leave Carlotta alone, so I had to satisfy myself by breaking his nose. After that, he promised never to go near Carlotta again. Good.

I stopped by Hulda on my way back to Carlotta and she indeed had a new job for me. The bandits of Valtheim Keep, here I come! But that will have to wait until tomorrow.

I also stopped by Arcadia's and Belethor's. Sold Arcadia some of my potions and bought some ingredients. Then whipped up some more potions to sell her. And I sold Belethor some of the stuff I didn't need - like a wooden plate I managed to pick up somewhere. He also allowed me to read a few books in his shop for free! I got that tingly feeling again. (LEVEL UP! Increased HEALTH! Perk spent towards SPEECH)

A guard warned me to avoid White River Watch on my way to Adrienne and I decided to make it my next adventure in case Hulda had no more jobs for me after I cleared out Valtheim Keep.

At Adrienne's I crafted myself a steel sword. You wouldn't believe how many people mocked me today for still having an iron sword. I also tempered some more with my armour and shield to make them superior.

When I stepped inside the Warmaiden, Ulfberth gave me some ale for "liking me". Ha! I bet Adrienne talked him into it. I accepted it with a small smile and sold him the iron daggers I crafted alongside my steel sword.

It was already 8pm by the time I was done talking to Adrienne about my adventures so far and I made my way back home. Cheese, bread and the ale Ulfberth gave me were my dinner and I went to sleep after that.

All in all, a good day's work.


End file.
